Perseus the Male Hunter
by Jaxsonmcfox14
Summary: Percy is scared. He's running and he doesn't know what from. That's when he meets Perseus, son of Zeus. After being raised by Perseus for years something happens that changes Percy's life forever, he meets his sister. Rated T for future violence.


There was a boy running through the woods as fast as his 9 year-old feet could carry him. He came to a clearing ad instantly knew that he had no chance of escaping. The only reason he evaded the monster chasing him thus far was because it kept tripping on roots and fallen trees.

He looked around in vain for an escape route. He saw a large man walking through the field towards him.

The man was holding a giant hand-and-a-half sword in one hand and a shield in the other. He threw the shield at the monster like it was nothing. As soon as it touched the monster it sent it flying with much more force than it should of. The monster exploded in a poof of golden dust.

The man turned to the boy, "What is your name?" The boy replied in a whisper with a simple "Perseus". The man smirked slightly at that.

"Where are your parents?" "I don't know, I've never known." said Perseus almost silently. "Speak up child." "I don't know" Perseus said slightly louder. "Well that's a problem isn't it?"

As the night went on the large man made food for Perseus, which he timidly ate. Perseus explained to the man that he never met his mother, and his father had died before he was born. He hadn't eaten in days and scarfed the food down quickly.

After he had finished eating he asked the man what his name was, "My name is Perseus, and I am a son of Zeus. To keep things from getting confusing I'll call you Percy."

Percy was no longer scared of the large man in front of him. He had heard many stories of the great "Perseus, Son of Zeus, Bane of Medusa"

Perseus asked Percy if would like to travel with him. Percy answered with an obvious yes, seeing as he had no family or friends to go back to and it would be dangerous to go off on his own.

(Seven years later)

Percy had his sword pointed at Perseus's throat. "You win, finally."

"What do you mean by finally, you're a hero, and a master with a sword?" Percy said confused.

"You have a natural aptitude for swordsmanship, I expected you to beat me years ago. There aren't many warriors that learn anywhere near as fast as you do, especially mortals, and none of them are anywhere near as good as you are." Perseus said quickly.

"Oh, well thanks."

After sparring they went to sleep for the night. While they were sleeping a stray hellhound snuck into their camp. It went straight for Perseus's tent.

It ripped open his tent and pounced on his chest. He was defenseless, and Percy was asleep. It instantly went for the killing blow, but just before it did he yelled out "PERCY!" A second later he was silent, dead. The great hero, Perseus, was in Elysium hoping that Percy survived the encounter.

Percy awoke from someone shouting his name. It was Perseus. He knew that he would intentionally be loud without reason. He opened his tent to find a hellhound standing outside. It hadn't noticed him yet, which he was thankful for.

He drew a dagger and as quietly as he could snuck up on it. He slit the hellhound's throat, and it exploded into golden dust.

He walked over to Perseus's tent hoping for the best but expecting the worst. When he got there Perseus was dead and in his hand was a note that said "Dig up the chest under my tent"

Percy dug for thirty minutes before hitting something. Once he got the chest out of the ground he opened it up to find a ring, a hairpin, and three notes. The first note read "Everything I own goes to Percy when I die. This includes my sword, shield, ring, and hairpin."

The second note read "Percy, if you are reading this than I must have died. I am sorry that I couldn't train you more for the drastic turn your life is about to take. That fateful day all those years ago when I met you was the greatest thing to ever happen to me. There are many things I wish I could tell you, but they wouldn't all fit on this paper. Firstly, the things I left for you in my will are very important. The ring will hide your scent from monsters and immortals. The hairpin will morph into an exact replica of my other sword. The shield is enchanted to put an extreme amount of force into anything it touches. The swords are both enchanted to return to you if lost. The hairpin is named Riptide, and the other is named Wind's Razor. Second, search for the Hunters of Artemis. They will most likely try to castrate you, but if you tell Artemis or Zoe that I sent you, you will be treated with respect. Lastly, you are not mortal, you are a son of Atlas, Titan of Strength and Endurance. Put on that ring quickly, I have hidden you from the god's sight your whole life. Now that I'm gone you are no longer hidden without it. Do not trust all gods, especially the Olympians. There is a short list of gods you can trust in this chest. I loved you like a son. Goodbye Percy."

Percy was on the verge of tears when he opened the third note.

It was a list of names. On the list were the names: Artemis, Apollo, Poseidon, Hestia, Hades, Hermes, Hephaestus, and Iris. It also said not to trust any of Perseus's siblings without caution.

(A year later)

Percy was trailing the hunters, waiting for them to finish their hunt so as to not hinder them. He had been following them for months. They hadn't seen him once, but he knew their names as well as their personalities.

They were on a particularly difficult hunt at the moment. They were hunting a massive hydra. The hydra had been attacked multiple times before, so instead of having the usual 3-7 heads it had 21. The hunters were cornered, there was no way out. They thought that this was it, they were going to die. That is until the hydra was sent flying 100 yards.

Percy saw that the hunt was cornered and did the only logical thing he could, he threw his shield at the hydra. It seemed to have broken the majority of its necks, rendering them useless. The hunt looked for the source of the recue and only saw a green and silver shield on the ground.

Percy jumped out of the tree he was hiding in and walked over to the hunters. "I'm sorry for intruding on your hunt, but I was wondering if I could speak to your lieutenant or Artemis herself." A black haired girl stepped forward and said "My name is Zoe, and I am the lieutenant of the hunt."

"I need to speak to you privately." "Anything you need to say you can say in front of the rest of the hunt." Zoe said defiantly. "Perseus sent me."

What happened next was extremely unexpected, she hugged him. When she pulled away she told the hunt to go back to their camp. Once they were gone she said "Hello brother."

**A/N Hey guys this is my first fic and I would love to get some constructive criticism on it. I know it is a short chapter, but if enough people like than I will keep it going, and make longer chapters. If you do review please tell me how long you think later chapters should be. I am willing to write chapter as long as Starblade's or as short as this one. Also, I know the times don't match up. Zoe became a hunter long after Perseus died seeing as Heracles was his Great-Grandson/Brother, but I don't really care.**

**-Jaxson**


End file.
